<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Male Reader x Fairy Tail Harem by DarkCompulsion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206254">Male Reader x Fairy Tail Harem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion'>DarkCompulsion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Harems, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Mages Guild, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Spitroasting, Swords, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Y/N</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Magic (currently):</strong>
</p><p>Dragon Slayer Magic: Purgatory Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind, Earth.</p><p>Requip: Knight, Gunner.</p><p>Cloning.</p><p>Telekinesis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warrior Abilities:</strong>
</p><p>Blade Storm: Strike the enemy in rapid succession (CD: 6 seconds).</p><p>Iron Discipline: Heavy strike critical hits will also restore 15% focus and 50% vitality as health (passive).</p><p>Brutal Advantage: Every 20 seconds you gain a stun and a 100% critical hit chance on your next attack (passive).</p><p>Kunai Sting: Throws a chained kunai that damages the target and pulls them towards you (CD: 10 seconds).</p><p>Swift Justice: Requires Blade Storm – Blade Storm also increases agility by 12% and critical hit chance by 5% for 5 seconds (passive).</p><p>Heavy Armour: Unit takes less damage [30% decrease in damage taken] but moves slower [15% decrease in speed] (passive).</p><p>Blood Mirror: Reflects damage back to the attacker. Instantly dispels negative effects from yourself (CD: 3 seconds).</p><p>No Escape: Requires Kunai Sting – Kunai Sting slows the target’s movement by 50% and the CD is decreased by 1 second (passive).</p><p>Blood Pattern: Requires Swift Justice - increase your Blade Storm hits by 1, but increases the CD by 1 second (passive).</p><p>Avenger: Requires Heavy Armor – every hit you take has a 10% chance to grant you an increase of 100% in damage for the next attack.</p><p>Refraction: Requires Blood Mirror – Blood Mirror also causes you to move 15% faster and take 10% less damage (passive).</p><p>Lasting Pain: You slam critical hits will also cause the target to bleed. The target is damaged for 20% of your strength every second, for 5 seconds (passive).</p><p>Doom Blade: Strike the enemy and apply the Doom Struck, causing them to receive reduced healing (CD: 8 seconds).</p><p>Heavy Shuriken: Throws a powerful shuriken that damages and dispels the enemy (CD: 8 seconds).</p><p>Relentless: Regenerates focus every second. Attacks against you have reduced critical hit chance (passive).</p><p>Blood Thirst: Requires Doom Blade – Doom Blade grants Blood Thirst, which heals you for a short time. Attacking while this is active will cause you to deal 20% extra damage, but will also dispel the effect (passive).</p><p>Aggression: Increases strength (passive).</p><p>Endurance: Increase Vitality (passive).</p><p>Blackout Stun: Requires Heavy Shuriken – Heavy Shuriken also stuns the target for 8 seconds or until the target is hit. The CD is increased by 15 seconds (passive).</p><p>Deadly Charge: Requires Aggression – charge forward and damage the enemy. You also gain increased speed and critical hit chance for a few seconds after charging (CD: 22 seconds, Cast: 0.8 seconds).</p><p>Shockwave: Requires Endurance – emit a powerful shockwave that damages and weakens enemies in an area around you (CD: 20 seconds).</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Assassin Abilities:</strong>
</p><p>Poison Strike: Strike and poison the enemy, dealing damage over time (CD: 9 seconds).</p><p>Adrenaline: Each attack has a chance to grant your Rush which recovers your health and focus, and increases your damage (passive).</p><p>Shadow Reflex: Gain double agility and 100% critical hit chance for your next attacks. Instantly recovers Focus (CD: 15 seconds).</p><p>Stun: Strike and stun the enemy (CD: 13 seconds).</p><p>Slay: Requires Adrenaline – a mighty strike that consumes all stacks of Rush for extra power (CD: 4 seconds).</p><p>Heal: Heal and dispel yourself. Consumes all stacks of Rush for extra power (CD: 8 seconds, Cast: 15 seconds).</p><p>Spectral Dash: Requires Shadow Reflex – dash forward, evading attacks and damaging enemies (CD: 6 seconds).</p><p>Shuriken: Requires Shadow Reflex – throw a shuriken to damage and mini-stun the enemy (CD: 7 seconds).</p><p>Sudden Death: Requires Slay – Slay also gains 100% critical hit chance if you strike the enemy from behind (passive).</p><p>Furious Strikes: Your strike ability is granted a 10% chance to double-hit (passive).</p><p>Blur: Requires Spectral Dash – upgrade Spectral Dash, decreasing cooldown by 1 second, and reducing Focus cost by 10 (passive).</p><p>Marksman: Requires Shuriken - throw two Shurikens instead of one (passive).</p><p>Devastation: Requires Furious Strikes – lowers the cooldown of Strike by 0.1 seconds, and increase its damage by 5% (passive).</p><p>Earth Affinity: Increases strength of this unit by a fraction of its agility (passive).</p><p>Wind Affinity: Increases intellect by a fraction of this unit’s agility (passive).</p><p>Quickening: Requires Blur – reduces the cooldown of all your abilities by 10% (passive).</p><p>Defensive Reflex: Requires Earth Affinity – each hit against you will have a chance to proc Blade Shield [10%], blocking the next against you (passive).</p><p>Smoke Bomb: Throws a smoke bomb, suffocating nearby enemies and protecting yourself from projectile attacks (CD: 30 seconds).</p><p>Constitution: Increases all stats by 3% (passive).</p><p>Cruelty: Requires Wind Affinity – each attack has a chance to apply Exposed the target [5%]. This increases damage taken by 25% for 3 seconds (passive).</p><p>Vanish: Requires Smoke Bomb – Smoke Bomb also causes you to turn invisible for 7 seconds, or until you attack. Attacks from None will deal 50% extra damage, and will briefly stun the target (passive).</p><p>Mirage: Requires Constitution – create a copy of yourself to help you fight for 15 seconds (CD: 30 seconds).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Priest Abilities:</strong>
</p><p>Shadow Bolt: Fire a bolt of dark energy at the target. Chance to inflict Void Burn, which inflicts damage over time (Cast: 1 seconds).</p><p>Dark Impact: Increases Shadow Bolt damage by 5% intellect and lowers Casting time by 0.1 seconds (passive).</p><p>Meditate: Recover health and focus, and dispels up to 3 negative effects (CD: 12 seconds, Cast: 15 seconds).</p><p>Spirit Barrier: An attack against this unit will have a 25% chance to grant Spirit Barrier, which recovers health and focus, and also decrease damage taken (passive).</p><p>Ghost Strike: Strike the enemy and apply Soul Leak, which cripples movement and deals damage over time (CD: 6 seconds).</p><p>Summon Shadow: Summon a Shadow guardian to fight by your side for 20 seconds (CD: 15 seconds).</p><p>Shadow Lock: Blast and suspend enemy in mid-air. Consume all stacks of Void Burn to deal extra damage (CD: 12 seconds, Air-locks: 2.5 seconds).</p><p>Phantom: Requires Ghost Strike – increases the critical hit chance of Ghost Strike by 50% (passive).</p><p>Blink: Instantly teleport forward (CD: 8 seconds).</p><p>Fast Heal: Requires Summon Shadow: A fast healing spell that stacks Tranquil on the target. Tranquil increases all healing received by 15% and lasts 3 seconds (Cast: 0.7 seconds).</p><p>Split Shadow: Requires Shadow Lock – splits Shadow Bolt into two weaker attacks (passive).</p><p>Mind Strike: Requires Phantom – strike the enemy’s mind, disrupting their concentration (CD: 12 seconds).</p><p>Shadow Burst: Requires Blink – Shadow Bolt can be instantly cast but gains an 8 second CD. It deals extra damage equal to 50% of your agility (passive).</p><p>Dark Intentions: Increases all direct damage [+5%] (passive).</p><p>Frost Spike: Fire two Frost Spikes, causing the enemy to slow down (CD: 8 seconds).</p><p>Phasing Spirit: Whenever this unit is hit, it gains Phasing, which reduces damage taken by 2%. It lasts for 3 seconds and stacks up to 5 times (passive).</p><p>Insight: Increases maximum focus (passive).</p><p>Soul Shatter: Requires Frost Spike – fire a spirit blade at the enemy. The damage is greatly increased by a factor of your remaining focus (50 Focus).</p><p>Logic: Increases intellect by 5% (passive).</p><p>Shadow Blend: Increases agility by 5% (passive).</p><p>Decoy: Requires Phasing Spirit: Turn invisible for 4 second. Creates an illusion to take your place (CD: 20 seconds).</p><p>Energy Field: Requires Logic - recover all Focus, and create an energy field for 4 seconds. Enemy units in the energy field are paralyzed [but invulnerable] (CD: 25 seconds).</p><p>Ghost Shuriken: Requires Shadow Blend – unleash three enchanted shurikens to shred the enemy (CD: 25 seconds).<br/><br/><br/><br/><strong>I won't be using all these abilities but I was just adding some of these and they are from an old Flash game called Sinjid.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Third Harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fourth Harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fairy Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"EEEH?! There's only one magic store in town?"</p><p>"Yes... this town is more prosperous in fishing that magic to begin with," the store clerk explained. "Only less than 10% of the towns-people can use magic, so this store in mainly targeting travelling mages."</p><p>The girl sighed, She had brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied in a blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that is split at the hem with a collar; a blue cross design is featured along with the ends of other parts of the shirt having a blue trim at the end. She had a brown belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She often wears black, leather high heeled boots.</p><p>The girl sighed. "I think I've wasted my time."</p><p>The man clasped his hands together. "Please don't say that and have a look around. We have some new items, too."</p><p>The shop owner brought out a book. "This Colors magic is probably the most popular among girls. Depending on your daily mood, you can change the color of your outfit—"</p><p>"I already have it," the girl said, holding a random object. "I'm looking for the Keys of the Gates. Strong ones."</p><p>"Gates, huh?? That's something uncommon," the man remarked.</p><p>"AH! WHITE DOGGY!" she squealed.</p><p>"That's not strong at all," the man told her.</p><p>"It's okay. I've been looking for it. How much is it?" she asked with a smile.</p><p>"20,000 Jewels," he told her.</p><p>"I wonder how much it is," the girl asked again, with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"I said 20,000 Jewels," he repeated.</p><p>Suddenly, the girl brought her arms above her breasts, accentuating them, along with the zipper of her shirt falling a bit low. "I wonder how much it really is. Dandy Mister."</p><p>"It might be 19,000 Jewels," he said, and the girl's face dropped at having the discount be so low.</p><p>A male hand set a book on the table. "Hey, old man, how much is this book on fishing and navigation?" </p><p>"H-hey, I was in the middle of making a purchase," the girl said, forgetting her seductive phase beforehand.</p><p>"That will be 15,000 Jewels," the shopkeeper stated, yawning.</p><p>"Really?" the male asked.</p><p>"Yes, how much times do you want me to repeat it?" </p><p>The male's eyes glowed and looked into the shopkeeper who froze. "The price is free, right? The books and the Key?" he asked.</p><p>Lucy's eyes widened as the man suddenly nodded and gave the book and Key away. 'What did he just do?' she thought amazed. </p><p>"Thanks, come back later," the shopkeeper said as both Lucy and the male left the shop.</p><p>Lucy opened her eyes in confusion as the male gave the Key to her. "Wasn't it a bit unfair to just take these items for free?" she asked, but she was not complaining about saving Jewels.</p><p>"This is what you wanted, right?" he asked her. </p><p>"U-uh, yes."</p><p>"No need to complain, then. I like to be conservative on how I spend my currency. Besides, I found it insulting that the discount he gave a hot girl like you was so low," the man joked.</p><p>Lucy felt her cheeks go red. "T-thanks. I am Lucy, by the way," she introduced herself.</p><p>"That being said, try and work on your seduction more or be more mischievous. The acting was horrible, later!" the man said, getting off to his destination.</p><p>"HEY! I'll have you know I am plenty good with what I do. Geez, where does he get off to saying that to me." Lucy then had a small blush. 'I did enjoy the compliment,' she thought.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>The mysterious man from before entered a very deserted town. The infrastructure was heavily damaged in most locations and the very few that were still standing were more or less old scrap metal shops with not much to do. The station looked to be the one in decent shape. The rest was dreadful: houses were missing walls, chunks of rooftops and some windows that were missing glasses in their frames. Even those repaired parts were mainly of wood to plug up holes, but the rain and time had already showed the mark of the repairs' end.</p><p>His eyes landed on the location of a bar; the only thing that gave it away was the rare sight of the sign that showed it to be a bar. Moving in, the building immediately would remove people away due to the foul smell. Windows were covered with black curtains nailed into the wooden frames, restricting view inside the building. Stools were put on top of filthy tables. The lighting were only a few lanterns, making it hard to see. Surprisingly, standing on top of the bar counter, was a man sitting there.</p><p>"What's this? Back for another random mission," the old man said, looking at his longer-running customer. "Eh, Y/N."</p><p>Y/N sighed at the old man. "I would appreciate not using my name. You never know what people could be around."</p><p>The man shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of a canister. "Oh, right, it is empty." He then let out a hefty laugh.</p><p>A sweatdrop came on the side of Y/N's face. "Does he always have to do that?" Y/N coughed to get the older man's attention. "Anyway, do you have anything I can do to get some Jewels?"</p><p>"Huh? Yeah, I got something. However, missions are getting scarce. Sooner or later, you are going to have to—"</p><p>Y/N put a hand up. "I know. I will probably end up having to join a Guild. What a pain in the ass."</p><p>A random can of beer was now in the hands of the elder and he took a swig and set it strongly down on the table, some of the drink flying out and spilling. "There seems to be this little reject from the Titan Nose Guild. Called Bora of Prominence. Including using magic to aid thievery, he has been noted for being a female slave trader."</p><p>"Got a description of what he looks like," Y/N asked.</p><p>"You betcha!" the man said, showing the picture.</p><p>Y/N took it and paused. "He looks kinda similar to a person I saw quite recently when I was at Hargeon Town. A bunch of girls were swooning over a person, calling himself "Salamander." I guess this is his way of hiding himself from suspicion. Magic was emanating from the rings he wore when I walked past the fan-girls around him. Probably how he gets the females to fall for him."</p><p>The elderly mission man laughed as he drank another gulp of booze, making a <em>pop</em> sound effect afterwards. "Well, looks like this will be easier to do. Have fun, kid!" he said.</p><p>Y/N laughed and shook his head as he left. "What an old geezer."</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Currently, there was a large ship flowing in the port of Hargeon. Multiple women were on board due to "Salamander's" invitation. Inside the ship, Lucy Heartfilla was with Bora and he has proposed a toast.</p><p>The pearls of wine flowed towards Lucy but she slapped them away. "What are you planning? This is a sleeping drug, isn't it?" Lucy said.</p><p>Bora let out a laugh. "Oohhh, how did you know?" he asked, a small bow in order.</p><p>"Don't misunderstand. I want to join Fairy Tail but I have no intentions at all to become your girl," Lucy said.</p><p>A dark look came on Bora's face. "You're a bad girl. If you just were to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't have to get hurt," he darkly declared.</p><p>"Eh?" Lucy muttered with an eye-enlarging-boggled look.</p><p>One hand grabbed her arm, along with another one. Looking behind her were large men, along with several others behind her, all dark grins.</p><p>"Oooh, good job, Salamander-sama."</p><p>We haven't had such a pretty one for a while."</p><p>"What's going on? Who are you?!" Lucy shouted.</p><p>"Welcome to our slave ship. I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco, lady."</p><p>"EH?! Wha, Bosco... What happened to Fairy Tail?!" Lucy questioned, sweating profusely.</p><p>"I told you, it's a slave ship. I brought you in as merchandise from the beginning. Just give up," he told her.</p><p>"WHA?!" Lucy muttered, her eyes dreaded and blank.</p><p>"You thought this out well, Salamander-sama. When girls are influenced by charm, they will fawn to become our merchandise," the one who held her left arm said, laughing behind him.</p><p>"It seems that charm won't work on this lady... so we'll just have to train her a little," the one responsible for locking her other arm beforehand said, even more laughing coming than before.</p><p>'N-no, this can't be... What is he?! How can someone do something like this?'</p><p>A hand went behind and took her Keys. "Hrmm. The Keys of Gates, huh? I see you are a Stellar Spirit Mage," Bora remarked.</p><p>"Stellar Spirit? What is that? We have absolutely no clue about magic."</p><p>Bora continued swinging the Keys. "Well, don't worry about it. Only contracted mages can use this magic. Meaning, it is useless for me," he said, throwing them out of the window.</p><p>'So this is a mage of Fairy Tail!!' Lucy thought with tears coming out as her anger and her sadness.</p><p>Flames rose up, creating the iconic heated sound. Bora then pointed a metal pole at Lucy, with the bottom of the pole being pointed at Lucy and bearing a mark. "Let me brand you a slave first. It'll be a little hot, but please bear with it," he mockingly asked.</p><p>'Abusing magic... Cheating people... And performing slavery?!?!' "You are the worst mage ever," Lucy told him.</p><p>The wood from above broke as Y/N fell through and landed. 'Looks like I found my target in time before anything else happened.'</p><p>"You're the one from before!" Lucy remarked.</p><p>Another shadow landed and Y/N moved back so as to not get hit. He was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist,<sup class="reference"></sup> black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.<sup class="reference"></sup> He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle.<sup class="reference"></sup> </p><p>Y/N's eyes narrowed as he looked at the unique natural hair color. 'Isn't he from Fairy Tail?' Y/N thought.</p><p>"Natsu!" Lucy called out. </p><p>"T-the brat from earlier!' Bora called out.</p><p>Suddenly, swirls appeared in Natsu's eyes and held on the wall. "No, I can't take it." His mouth swelled to the point of nearly barfing.</p><p>"EEHH?!?! THAT'S LAME!!!" Lucy shouted.</p><p>"Where did these two brats come from?!" Bora asked, looking at the giant hole. That was going to cost a lot of money to fix.</p><p>"And he's already got motion sickness, too."</p><p>"Lucy, what are you doing?" a small blue Exceed asked.</p><p>"Happy!? I was fooled! He told me he's let me join Fairy Tail... and I..." She stopped when she looked to see his white wings. "Wait, did you have wings before?"</p><p>"We'll talk about that later. Let's get out of here!" Happy told her, lifting her up.</p><p>"Wait, what about the other two?!" Lucy asked.</p><p>"I can't carry two people."</p><p>"Oh dear," Lucy muttered.</p><p>"I won't let you get away!!" Bora shouted angrily, sending his hand out with a menacing shout and grin. </p><p>"Oops!" Happy said, moving out of the way to avoid the large blast of fire that almost filled the hole created by Y/N and Natsu.</p><p>"Don't let that woman get away! It'll be a problem if she reports to the council members!" Bora called out to his lackies.</p><p>"Yes, sir!" they replied, shooting at the fleeing Lucy with Happy.</p><p>"Lucy, listen."</p><p>"What, at a time like this?!" Lucy shouted, hoping it was important.</p><p>"My transformation effect has worn off," Happy bluntly said.</p><p>"SHITTY CAT!" Lucy cried out.</p><p>"D-did we get her?!" one of the guardsmen said.</p><p>Immediately, Y/N squared up and got down low and used his hands to propel himself and send a spinning kick towards Bora. One of the big men that held down Lucy got in the way and confidently stated that Y/N could not get through his thick armour of muscles... only to be downed in one-shot with his neck twisted.</p><p>"Sir, are you alright?!" he shouted.</p><p>"Time to finish this off—"</p><p>Suddenly, a large deposit of water flushed out the area and sent everyone swirling into a mess without anyone knowing what happened. </p><p>Y/N's hand felt solid ground as he looked around to see folks people discussing about how a ship stormend is in the port. Eventually everyone was at the damaged ship.</p><p>"Hey!! Throw him out, quick," Bora said.</p><p>Lucy reached for her Keys. "Oh no! Leave it up to..."</p><p>"Don't worry. I forgot to tell you, but Natsu is a mage, too," Happy told her.</p><p>"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked Bora.</p><p>"What about it?!" he retorted with a smug smile.</p><p>Natsu walked up and punched a random man and sent him flying back with another man. "I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail!!! I've never seen you before!!" Natsu said.</p><p>"Wha?!" Bora shouted.</p><p>Y/N took the chance to kick the man in the balls while he was at it, laughing as the man had the mouth expression of confusion and the painful squirm of a man who had his balls kicked.</p><p>"Fairy Tail?! Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail?!" Lucy shouted.</p><p>The henchman of Bora looked at Natsu's shoulders and screamed. "T-that mark! He's real, Bora."</p><p>"I-idiot! Don't call me by that name!!" he groaned, finally standing up.</p><p>Y/N stepped in. "Bora is a mischievous little magician who committed several thefts of magic and was banished from Titan Nose."</p><p>"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A BASTARD OR A GOOD PERSON, BUT I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR USING OUR NAME."</p><p>"Whatever, you are just a noisy brat!" Bora shouted to the two males, sending a large wave of fire that made Lucy call out both their names.</p><p>The situation looked hopelessly until the flames disappeared and the illustration of Natsu eating the flames sent Lucy and Bora into hysterical facial looks at seeing the seemingly suicidal act.</p><p>'So he's a Dragon Slayer. Fire, at that.'</p><p>Natsu wiped his mouth. "Thanks for the food, but ugh. Are you really even a good magic user? Those flames were dull and had no taste, just like the type of person who takes someone else's name!" Natsu shouted, punching his fist into his partially clenched one.</p><p>The sidekick of Bora pointed to Natsu. "Bora! I've seen him before!!" he called out fearfully.</p><p>"HUH?!" </p><p>"Rosy hair and a scale-like scarf... No doubt! He's the real—"</p><p>His sentence was not finished as Natsu let out a heavy stream of flames from his mouth that brought a large amount of outside damage, some of it caused damage that sent debris and splintered wood.</p><p>"Watch out!" Y/N shouted, jumping forward and skidding against the ground to prevent Lucy from being injured.</p><p>Lucy blushed once again, feeling Y/N's strong arms. "Salamander," she muttered at the same time, finishing the crook's sentence.</p><p>"Remember this well, mage!" Natsu mocked. His fist went straight towards Bora's face and into his stomach, smashing him into the remaining infrastructure of the ship that was on port.</p><p>"Eating fire and punching with fire... Is it really magic?!" Lucy asked, covering her shin in shock and awe.</p><p>"Dragon's lungs spew flames, it's scales melt flames, and it's nails are dressed with flames. This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon's constitution..."</p><p>"What's that?!" Lucy asked in confused.</p><p>"It's originally a dragon interception magic," Y/N butted in.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"Dragon Slayer! Igneel taught Natsu this."</p><p>Y/N looked at Happy. "He got an actual dragon to teach him!"</p><p>Lucy observed the destroyed area "Dragon Slayer... Amazing... Amazing but... YOU'RE OVERDOING IT!" Lucy shouted, observing the wide-spread flames attacks affect. "T-the port is all messed up!!!"</p><p>"Aye," Happy said.</p><p>"Don't give me 'AYE!!" Lucy shouted.</p><p>"Wh-what's all this ruckus!!" a head guard shouted. He had a sword attached to his hip and wore a decorated helmet along with armour; a group of his soldiers were behind him, signifying himself as a military man with his subordinates."</p><p>"The military!" Lucy remarked.</p><p>She was suddenly grabbed by her arm and Natsu began to run off with her. "Crap!! Let's run!" Natsu shouted with a plain face.</p><p>"Why- Me?!" Lucy shouted.</p><p>"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?!" Natsu said with a smile, shocking Lucy. "Then come with me."</p><p>"OKAY!!!"</p><p>Y/N, on the other hand, had taken Bora's body and split up. "That has never happened before. I hope to meet them again, later. For now, time for me to get my Jewels and end his job. Right, Mr. Bora?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>